


New Tattoos

by bbyminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Fluff, GIRLee, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/pseuds/bbyminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minjung was anxious enough about meeting her soulmate and now she has two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tattoos

When Gwiboon woke up and looked out the window, she saw a blanket of snow covering the city. She rolled over and started poking her girlfriend’s face. “Sookie, are you awake? Eunsook, it’s snowing outside!” 

Without opening her eyes, Eunsook lightly slapped the hand away. “Shhh Gwiboon, it’s too early.”

“But it’s snowing! Sookie, please let’s go to the cafe for breakfast! It’s so pretty out there and it’ll wake us up!”

Eunsook felt Gwiboon shift beside her and there was suddenly a warm weight on top of her. She opened one eye and saw her girlfriend smiling down at her. Gwiboon’s curtain of short black hair was tickling her cheekbone. “But it’s so warm in bed,” she pouted.

“Please Sookie,” Gwiboon pouted back.

“Fine,” she sighed, never being able to resist Gwiboon’s pout, though the other seemed resistant to her own. Gwiboon just giggled and rolled out of bed to start getting ready. She felt Eunsook lightly tap her butt and smirked, her girlfriend could never resist the oversized shirt/undies combination.

It took them a while to leave since Gwiboon had to do some coaxing to get Eunsook to leave her warm cocoon of blankets (said coaxing may or may not’ve included a quick makeout session). They were now walking down their street to go to their favorite cafe that was just two blocks from their apartment. Gwiboon was now glad that she wore a beret today atop her short black hair. It was colder out than she expected and she felt like she was walking straight out of Paris Fashion Week with her stylish outfit. She could feel Eunsook clinging to her arm, their fingers intertwined. Gwiboon smiled down at their tattoos. The one on her arm had brightly colored cupcakes and pastries with Eunsook’s name written in graceful cursive while Eunsook’s had Gwiboon’s name written in old fashioned typewriter font and was followed by music notes.

All of a sudden, Eunsook jerked to a stop and yanked her hand away with a hiss of pain. Gwiboon looked to see her girlfriend cradling her other wrist and staring straight ahead in shock. “Eunsook? Baby what’s wrong?” Eunsook didn’t respond and Gwiboon followed her line of sight. Ahead of them, wearing the same shocked look and holding her wrist was a tall girl with long cherry red hair. As soon as the girl’s eyes flickered to Gwiboon’s, she sensed a pull in her stomach as if she almost recognized her. Then she felt a familiar spark of pain on her other wrist and suddenly understood her girlfriend’s shock. She looked down to find a new tattoo on her opposite wrist, the name Minjung in neat lettering with a notebook and colorful pens following it. She looked back up and saw the girl was now seated in the middle of the sidewalk and was covering her face. She lightly touched Eunsook’s shoulder, “Sookie, I have it too.” They both held out their previously untattooed wrists to admire the new ink. “What’s wrong with her?” Gwiboon asked, not knowing what to do. 

“She’s probably freaking out, she just found out that she has two soulmates,” Eunsook explained. She walked over and squatted next to her. Gwiboon followed her example and noticed that the girl, Minjung was trembling. It could’ve just been the cold, the poor girl seemed to only be wearing a dress underneath her coat and although she was wearing tights, it wouldn’t be enough to keep the heat in. However, it was more likely that was shaking due to her panic.

“Hey,” Eunsook started gently, “I’m Eunsook, and this is Gwiboon.” The girl uncovered her face and looked up at them with giant eyes. “We’re going to the coffee shop that’s literally right there,” Eunsook pointed to the cafe that was a few stores down. “Do you want to come with us? It’s a pretty quiet place so it’ll be easier for you to calm down and then maybe we could all chat.” Minjung stared at them for a while but eventually nodded her head.

~

Minjung walked behind them while entering the small cafe. Her head was cast down and she was still trembling. “So how about I order drinks and y’all go find a seat,” Eunsook suggested. Gwiboon nodded and walked to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Eunsook saw Minjung slide into the seat opposite Gwiboon and then move to hide under the table. Gwiboon looked at Eunsook in surprise and in desperation. Gwiboon knew how to handle it when Eunsook got this way. She needed her space and usually did better calming herself down. Occasionally she’d want Gwiboon in the room but more often than not, it would make things worse. It looked like Minjung was the opposite, liking small, comforting spaces as opposed to feeling suffocated by them like Eunsook. Just the fact that she agreed to come to the coffee shop with them instead of running away showed how she might need someone there to help her calm down.

When it was her turn she ordered a hazelnut latte for Gwiboon, black tea for herself, and hot chocolate for Minjung, seeing as it always helped her calm down. She also ordered some pastries for her and Gwiboon to eat for breakfast, they were both starving and it would be difficult to deal with the situation at hand if all they could focus on was their growling stomachs. 

Instead of sliding next to her girlfriend, Eunsook crawled under their table. She found Minjung sitting at the very corner with her back against the wall, silent tears streaming down her face. She scooted so that she was sitting next to the crying girl who reached out and started fiddling with the soft sleeve of Eunsook’s sweater.

“This must be really overwhelming for you, huh?” Eunsook said. Minjung gave no reaction. “It’s okay, it’s really surprising for us too, even a little scary. We never imagined that his would happen, but we’re happy it did. I can’t speak for Gwiboon but I felt a connection right when I saw you and I’m sure she did too. We really want to get to know you. We understand if you want to leave and pretend this never happened, we’ll respect that.” Minjung finally looked up at Eunsook with big doe eyes and shook her head no. Eunsook couldn’t help but smile at her cute expression, “Well then when you’re ready, we’ll be waiting up there to talk to you. I get like this sometimes too so I understand that it can take some time to calm down. Take as much time as you need, okay? We’re here to support you.”

Minjung nodded and then realised that she has been playing with Eunsook’s sleeve this whole time. She pulled her hand back quickly, obviously embarrassed. Eunsook gave an encouraging grin and left to go sit properly in the booth. Gwiboon then peeked her head under the table and said, “Also, there’s hot chocolate waiting for you.” She shot Minjung a quick smile and then let her be. 

~

After a good fifteen minutes, she wanted to make sure she was totally calm and read to chat, she popped up from underneath the table. Minjung stood up and sat down in front of the pair. She shot them a small smile and then looked down. “Sorry about that,” she said sounding meek, “I was anxious enough about meeting my soulmate and now I have two. It was a lot to take in.”

“It’s okay, we understand,” Gwiboon said. “We’re still processing it ourselves.”

Minjung looked up and saw they had finished their breakfast. She was relieved they hadn’t waited on her to start eating. She found that they both had kind looks on their faces. Gwiboon was intimidating looking at first but now she looked so open to the situation. Minjung could tell she wasn’t scared off by her reaction and mini freak out. She was already falling for Eunsook. Her eyesmile was unreal and Minjung was relieved to have someone to help calm her down. Feeling a lot more comfortable she continued a bit more confidently, wrapping her hands around her cup of hot chocolate, “I guess I should officially introduce myself then. My name’s Minjung. I’m 23 years old. Do you mind if I see what your tattoo looks like?”

They both held out their wrists at the same time. “I thought it would be something like that. I’m a writer, both poetry and fiction. I’m working on my masters right now and I hope to be a college professor. I also really like to draw. What do your symbols mean?”

“I’m a composer and a songwriter, I’m better at composing though,” Gwiboon answered.

Minjung perked up, “Really? I’ve always wanted to try songwriting but I never know where to start!”

Gwiboon lit up, “I can totally teach you! Your background in poetry will help you a lot.”

Minjung giggled in excitement, “I can’t wait!” She looked at the other girl, “What about you Eunsook?”

“Well obviously I really like baking,” Eunsook said.

“Do you run a bakery?” Minjung asked.

“No, I’m a web designer,” she explained.

Gwiboon quickly interjected, “But it’s her dream to open her own bakery one day.”

Eunsook looked embarrassed, “Yeah but it’ll never happen, I’m not that good.”

“You know that’s a lie,” Gwiboon bumped her shoulder and looked over at Minjung. “Her pastries are fantastic, no matter what she bakes it always comes out deliciously,” she explained.

“You’re gonna have to bake for me sometime,” Minjung said enthusiastically, she’d always had a sweet tooth. 

Eunsook nodded shyly, “I suppose that could be done.”

Minjung smiled brightly, “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you two meet?” 

“Well there was a coffee shop I would always go to during the week at noon so that I could work there when I was a freelance web designer straight out of college. I would sit in the same seat everyday, the one by the window so that I wouldn’t feel so closed in,” Eunsook explained. 

Gwiboon picked up, “During the last month of my junior year of college, I was really struggling with a composition I had to do for class so I decided a change of scenery might help. I took the bus to my favorite part of the city early one morning and decided to sit at one of the seats by the window.” She smiled sweetly at Eunsook and laced their fingers together on top of the table.

Eunsook continued, “So that day when I walked in, there was someone in my seat. I went to tap them on the shoulder to explain politely that this was my seat and to ask them to please movie. But then this one turned around and I just felt instantly connected to her.” She was smiling so widely looking between the two. Minjung saw Gwiboon lightly rubbing her thumb across Eunsook’s hand.

“And then we both felt the sting and realized we were soulmates. It wasn’t incredibly romantic like what just happened. Spotting our new lover on a busy street, time standing still as we looked into your eyes.”

Minjung giggled at the cheesiness in Gwiboon’s words, “I think I kinda ruined that with the anxiety attack.”

“Oh please, you didn’t ruin anything,” Eunsook reassured, “It’ll be a memory we’ll never forget.”

They spent the rest of the morning talking but eventually Minjung had to leave to get lunch with her older sister. They exchanged numbers and in a bold move, she kissed both of their cheeks. She scurried away quickly but turned back to wave over her shoulder and found both girls standing there blushing with goofy smiles on their faces.

Sitting on the subway and thinking about what had just happened, Minjung realized the she was already in love with how in love they were with each other. She desperately wanted to be a part of that and fate was on her side. She felt her heart speed up a bit just thinking about being with the two for the rest of her life. She pulled up the sleeve of her coat and smiled down at her new tattoos. There was no doubt in her mind, she was meant to be with them. With both of them.


End file.
